In most building structures there is the need to insulate the building from the heat and cold. Insulating the roof, floor or wall system can assist in insulating a building structure. Venting air and moisture from a structure can also assist in temperature control and building structure maintenance.
It can be very effective in a building's cooling and heating to significantly insulate just under the roof, floor or wall sheathing or covering before heat or cold can penetrate into the attic or room area. If insulation of higher R-value can be placed between rafters, joists or studs during the structures construction then time and possible energy costs can be saved.
In Ellis' U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,922, Ellis does show a form of roof insulation placed on roof rafters but Ellis has no allowances for unevenly spaced rafter support members where insulation sheet ribs join the support members. Ellis does not specify his invention to be applied to joists or studs. If the rafters, joists or studs are not evenly spaced or warped Ellis' insulation sheet will not fit over the rafters or support members. Secondly, in Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,922, the side of Ellis' insulation sheet does not seal out air flow or moisture around the support members but rather Ellis' rib sides are “inclined” away from the support members. Also, Ellis has no specified means to support a layer of concrete or cementous material. Significantly, Ellis has no specified means to provide additional support, if needed, between the insulation ribs and the support members.
Many parts of a roof or floors system of a structure need a protective poured covering or wear surface. During high wind storms structures can lose shingles along with roof sheathing, metal roofing or other roof covering, allowing moisture to get into the interior of the structure. Structures that are built with very wind resistant walls, such as insulated concrete forms (ICF's), during a high wind storm the walls may stay in tack but the roof is so damaged by the wind that much of the structure's interior is destroyed or lost. Concrete, cementous roof covering can help protect a structure against high winds and storms.
There have been developments in the use of a foam insulation form to assist in the pouring of concrete roofs. Most of the poured concrete roof applications have deal with the pouring of relatively flat concrete decks. In Boeshart's U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,749 and more recently U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,150, entail the use of a rigid foam insulation form and metal channels on the lower section of the form. The rigid foam insulation elongated flat form panel has top slots where when the decking is poured a solid top concrete layer has integrated “T-joists” formed within the slots. The metal channels give support during the concrete pour and can be used to attach ceiling material or other items, such as plumbing or electrical, underneath the insulated concrete decking form.
There have been further form styles implemented similar to that of Boeshart, using rigid foam and metal or wood support to form and pour concrete decking. In some applications the support to the rigid foam concrete decking form is shoring by placing support underneath the decking form, where there may not be any integrated metal channel or wood support within the rigid foam form. Most all of these rigid foam concrete roof/deck form applications have a very heavy flat poured solid top surface being at least two inches or more thick with T-joist slots. Most of the decking forms are not designed to efficiently pour a sloping concrete roof. None of these protective roof and floor coverings are placed directly on and between the roof rafters or floor joists.
What is needed is a cost effective and easy to install roof and floor, and in some wall systems, highly insulating assembly that can be placed in roof rafters, floor joists or on wall studs of a building. Also what is needed in the assembly is an insulating material with the flexural strength to hold the load of a layer of concrete/cementous material. Additionally what is needed is an insulated concrete roof or floor form that allows roof sheathing or other roof, floor or wall covering to be height adjustable, and a secure placement and attachment to the rafter, joist or stud